The Human of the Forest
by DragonMaster9521
Summary: Holly knew that every individual being had their own destiny. Living in the forest with wisdom-filled centaurs would do that to a girl. On a day that would change her life forever, she received a letter from a place she had never heard of. When she opens that letter, her life will be filled with new friends, uncontrollable memories, and encounters with enemies from before her time.
1. Prologue

_Holly knew that every individual being had their own destiny. Living in the forest with wisdom-filled centaurs would do that to a girl. On a day that would change her life forever, she received a letter from a place she had never heard of. When she opens that letter, her life will be filled with new friends, uncontrollable memories, and encounters with enemies from before her time._

 **If you have a problem with the plot of my story, _I don't care_. This is fanfiction, and it can go anyway that _I want_. So deal with it, or _don't read it at all_.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Prologue** **:**

A faint silhouette could be seen against the full moon, running in the forest. Clutching a bundle with dear life, the woman wiped tears of panic out of her eyes. She believed her brother would be able to summon a broom and sweep them out of the forest before the werewolves caught up, but that didn't stop her from being scared for her life.

Hearing a howl in the distance, the woman wished she was back to (was it really only hours ago?) when she and her brother were in the woods to study the wildlife for her to wear off the feeling of just being out of the hospital. She clutched her baby tightly, not wanting her newest bundle of joy to have barely lived life.

The woman became afraid when she heard the howling of the werewolves coming closer, but rejoiced in hearing the familiar swoosh of a broom heading her way.

Unfortunately, she tripped on a root underfoot and lost her sleeping baby in the darkness. The baby woke up when she hit the ground, and began crying, both good and bad news.

The mother frantically attempted to find her baby, but to no avail. As she saw her brother fly swiftly to the ground with his broom, she heard a slash on skin and her baby crying even louder. All around the sounds of the forest drowned out whatever was happening in the darkness. The woman began to cry, scared for what was happening to her baby.

Her brother landed beside her on his broom, attempting to get his sister on and away to safety. She protested, but eventually caved in after listening to him and the sound of howling werewolves coming closer.

Sitting behind her brother on his broom, the woman wept into his shoulder, mourning the loss of her baby. Her brother just flew in silence, comforting his sister with just a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

 **So what do you think of it so far? I'm almost done with the first chapter, so it will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Holly knew that every individual being had their own destiny. Living in the forest with wisdom-filled centaurs would do that to a girl. On a day that would change her life forever, she received a letter from a place she had never heard of. When she opens that letter, her life will be filled with new friends, uncontrollable memories, and encounters with enemies from before her time._

 **Merry late Christmas Everyone!**

 **(YAY! I can't believe I was able to get this done before expected!)**

 ***Ahem* Well... Anyway...**

 **The first chapter has been released. What things are in store for our heroine?**

 **For Haters:**

 **If you have a problem with the plot of my story, _I don't care_. This is fanfiction, and it can go anyway that _I want_. So deal with it, or _don't read it at all_.**

 **For Lawyers:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the future of Harry Potter. Only Time-Turners can do that.**

* * *

"Holly, I'll get you for this!" A centaur foal yelled furiously into the trees.

"Alphonse, how can you get me if you can't reach me?" Holly laughed while hanging upside-down from a tree above the foal, her red hair dangling like miniature stalactites.

"Hey! No fair! You know I can't climb!" Alphonse wined, then as if remembering something, added with a smirk, "Oh, I just remembered something. Father said you're grounded when we get back."

"Aww, really?" Holly complained, slowly climbing down from the tree, a deep scar running down the left side of her face soon sliding into the view of her sibling.

"Just because you're better at reading the stars than me, doesn't mean that you can run away from the colony," Alphonse scolded, "Or cut my tail," he muttered under his breath, looking at the stump that remained.

"Aww...C'mon, don't be such a spoilsport," Holly playfully stated, walking up to her sibling and fluffing some of the curls in his brown hair, "It'll grow back. Besides, that's what you get for daring me to step outside the colony during truth or dare."

After her statement, they began walking deeper into the forest. Soon, though, her eyebrows pointed down in thought. Suddenly, looking at her brother with a force that could split open the ground, Holly yelled, "Did you forget to mention that little detail to Dad?!" Her green eyes glinted with danger.

Alphonse started to sweat. He stuttered out, "Well...uhh..."

Soon spotting the colony, he thanked the stars for saving him from his sister's wrath, "Oh look! We're here!"

Holly huffed in response as she saw their Dad. Turning to face her brother, she pointed a finger at him, the long scar on her face turning a deathly white, and breathed, "This conversation is not over."

"Hallothiel! You are in so much trouble, young lady!" Firenze, the leader of the centaur colony and father of Alphonse and Holly, yelled.

Freezing in place, the young human turned to her Dad, and slowly walked to him with her head down. Sighing, she began wondering what her punishment was going to be.

But, suddenly, Holly noticed something unusual. Ignoring her Dad's yells, she walked over to the tree she had slept in for as long as she could remember. There, sitting in the branches, was a barn owl, eyes wide and feathers brown.

She walked up to the bird, unafraid, and began petting its soft plumage, not knowing that her Dad had also spotted the large bird.

"I knew this day was coming," Firenze muttered tiredly, looking at the bird with sadness.

Holly, hearing the words, tilted her head to her Dad, asking, "Dad, what are you talking about?" Noticing a letter in the owl's beak, she reached for it. The owl immediately let go of the letter once Holly had a firm grip on it.

Alphonse, and the rest of the colony that was there at the time, also noticed the bird. They began whispering to each other.

Alphonse, as clueless as Holly, walked up to his father and sister, questioning, "What -are- you talking about, father?"

Firenze gestured for the colony to let them have some privacy, but that didn't stop the murmurs from continuing. He lead his children to secluded grazing pasture before speaking, "Well, my foals, the time has come that Holly has come of age-"

"Hey!? I'm three years older then her! How could she be of age, but not me?!" Alphonse interrupted, gesturing from himself to Holly in a dramatic fashion.

Firenze held up his hands to stop his son from continuing. "I mean that she has come of age in human terms."

Both children froze at the mention of humans. Firenze never, EVER, mentioned how Holly was different just because she was another species.

"Holly, do you remember when I had business with the humans on your birthday, a couple of months ago?" Firenze suddenly asked.

"Yea...Where did you go? What was it about?" Holly answered, getting to the point, unknowingly tracing her scar with her hand.

"I think it would be best to answer those questions after you open that letter," he gestured to the letter in her hands, "Just know that once you open it, everything will change, for better or worse."

Too curious for answers, Holly already broke the seal and pulled out the piece of parchment that was inside.

"Dear Ms. Hallothiel," Holly read out loud, "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at..." she stuttered, "...Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts." Holly finished reading the letter with her eyes wide open and her mouth open in a half-gasp.

There was silence for a moment before the two children exploded with questions.

"Holly's a witch?!"

"What's going on, Dad?"

"Where will she get her supplies?"

"Why am I going to this 'Hogwarts' place?"

"Will I be able to visit her?"

"Is Hogwarts that giant castle outside the forest?"

"Quiet!" Firenze commanded his children, a headache beginning to form, "Let me explain..."

With that, Firenze began to tell his children about the wizarding world, Hogwarts, and Holly being a witch. He was interrupted countless times, but he was soon able to come to the conclusion of his story.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, I really wanted to finish it.**

 **[Edit]:Might want to know which side on Holly's face has the scar. Oops**


End file.
